


I flashed, he flirted

by Crazymuggleinthestruggle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, I Tried, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuggleinthestruggle/pseuds/Crazymuggleinthestruggle
Summary: Tony tells his friends about the hot guy on the train and they want to see him, so,Tony tries to click a picture, except hot guy totally notices and yeah it gets a bit awkward
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 152





	I flashed, he flirted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a partial 3am fic and then I fell asleep during my classes because this is what life has come to.  
> Thanks very much to @talloreo for editing my word vomit and helping me make sense of whatever this is.  
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> PS: the title is just me trying to be witty and failling miserably

Mondays. Tony _hated_ Mondays with a fierce passion. He had to sit in a train for more than three hours as he travelled to Boston to meet the Board of Directors.

He _could_ take a plane considering the fact that he was a billionaire. Something Natasha never got tired of reminding him. However, there was something personal and calming about travelling by train. The only drawback of this was that he had to wake up at fuck o’clock in the morning and he hated that more than anything in life.  
So sue him for not making any sense. The arrangement didn’t make any sense, either. Pepper was the CEO, she was supposed to report to the Board. Tony was just someone who developed the prototypes and upgraded the stuff that already existed.  
Oh, and the owner of the company. When he complained about the ludicrousness of the arrangement to Rhodey, he laughed and laughed until he could no longer produce noises, while Tony could do nothing but glare at him pathetically.  
***

Thus dawned a new Monday. Tony had a hangover so bad it should have been illegal. Essentially, he was an example and a warning for anyone who tried to drink Natasha under the table. That woman was terrifying in every aspect of life and could hold her drinks surprisingly well for someone who was smaller than Moana.  
  
Not that anyone (re:Tony) would ever say that to her face. He was sure she knew at least ninety-nine ways to kill a person with nothing but hair and her pinkie toe.  
***

Tony had been ready to hop on the train and sleep for the next forever, when he saw 21st century Adonis. He was sitting on the seat beside Tony with a man who was hopefully his friend or maybe his brother. 

_**Tony: OMFG the adonis of the 21st century is sitting on the seat next to me!!!!**_

_**Nat: next to you as in on the same aisle or next to you as in on the adjacent aisle** _

_**Tony: adjacent aisle. he’s here with his friend. might be his brother. unclear** _

_**Rhodey: how tf do you know they aren’t dating** _

_**Pepper: Aren’t you supposed to, oh I don’t know, be working?** _

_**Tony: peps. a literal GOD is sitting right beside me and you want me to concentrate on work??? FOR SHAME  
Tony: honeybear, as always, your cheerful uptake on the matter is duly noted. also, ik it's not his boyfriend because i'm a genius and these things come to me naturally ** _

_**Pepper: Why do you text like a horny teenager?** _

_**Rhodey: sure, tony** _

_**Nat: send a picture. i want to see what's so special about him.** _

_**Rhodey: so, how's your girlfriend, nat** _

_**Nat: good  
Nat: alive  
Nat: don't know how long the same can be said for you, rhodes  
Nat: tony, about the picture…? ** _

_**Tony: i can't exactly go up to the guy and say "oh hello, person i have never met in my entire life, i told my friends exactly how hot you are and now i need your picture because my friend wants to see you", now can i?  
Tony: wait for sometime. i'll send it ** _

_**Rhodey: okay, i'm gonna go do constructive stuff until then** _

_**Nat: yeah, me too. have fun, tones ;)**_  
*** 

Tony's plan was perfect. Hot-guy-adonis had fallen asleep (like any normal person who wasn’t creepily staring at his train neighbor was ought to do) and Bestfriend-or-brother was solving a crossword with a concerning amount of sincerity and concentration. Pepper would have been proud. 

It had all been going according to plan. Tony had taken out his cell phone, decided on the best angle to click the picture in so as to not attract any attention to himself but also manage to take a shot which would not undermine Hot-guy-adonis’ beauty. His only regret was that Hot-guy-adonis’ ass, which was the pièce de résistance, could not be included in the shot. Having adjusted himself in the required direction and angle, he clicked the picture. 

Except the _flash went off._  
Bestfriend-or-brother turned towards him almost comically slow and gave Tony an incredulous look which turned into a smirk. Then, he nudged Hot-guy-adonis awake, leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear. Something that was most probably along the lines of, “(enter Hot-guy-adonis’ name) would you get a load of this creepy loser who’s clicking pictures of random beautiful guys to add to his spank-bank?”

Hot-guy-adonis and Bestfriend-or-brother had a whispered conversation which ended in Hot-guy-adonis turning to look at Tony. Then, he got up, made his way to Tony _and sat on the empty seat next to him._ Tony, in that moment, hoped to all the gods in the universe to take pity on him and to let the ground under his feet open up and swallow him whole.

The gods, sadly did not take pity on him and did not allow the ground to commit possible homicide by swallowing Tony up. Deciding to settle on the next best thing,  
“I swear I am not some creepy guy who takes pictures of random beautiful guys’ to jerk off to later. It’s just that I told my friends exactly how hot you are and then they wanted to see you and I probably should not have listened to them because they are horrible people who will probably laugh at my pitiable self when I tell them about this later. Oh, and also, please don’t sue me. Pepper doesn't like it when I get sued. Says it's too much paperwork.”  
Having said that, Tony started praying to be swallowed up whole again. 

On the bright side, Hot-guy-adonis did look pretty amused and he had a little smile tugging at his lips. 

“Hi, I’m Steve”  
The name was somehow perfectly suited to Hot-guy-adonis. No, _Steve._

“I _am_ glad to know that you’re not some creepy guy who passes time by “clicking pictures of random beautiful guys’, to jerk off to later.” Although, I feel like I should tell you that my friend over there, Bucky, who filled me in on what happened didn’t make you sound creepy at all.” 

Holy smokes, that smile.  
Oh god, Tony was starting to sound like the characters in those crappy rom-com movies that Bruce and Clint seemed to enjoy entirely too much. 

“So you’re not angry at me or freaked out? For, you know, being super fucking weird?”

“I mean, I’m not gonna sue you, so don’t worry. Or tell, did you say Pepper? Not to worry. Whichever you want to do. However, being a man with a degree in photography, I don’t generally appreciate my pictures being circulated around when they don’t have a good lighting and angle and are just very unflattering in general.”

“Her name is actually Virginia Potts, but we have always called her Pepper. It’s because of her freckles, I think? I don’t remember anymore. Be as it may, the point I’m trying to make is that we can’t have you be disappointed, now can we? And I mean, I didn’t even know the flash was on, so my skills with the camera obviously leave a lot to be desired.”

“That is exactly my point… So, I’m just realising that I am flirting with a person whose name I don’t even know.”  
He could handle this. Tony was the owner of a billion-dollar company, dammit. He was not going to lose his mind and blush like a fucking twelve year old every time Steve smiled. He could, however, admit that he had been wrong earlier. Steve’s smiles were the actual pièce de résistance. 

“Tony. My name is Tony Stark.”

“Tony Stark… I know that name. Just a sec, it’ll come to me.”

Tony winced inwardly, this is where everything always went to shit, “Uhh, yeah, I’m the owner of Stark Industries.”  
Steve smacked himself on the head in an oddly endearing way. Apparently, everything about this man seemed endearing to Tony.

“Yes, you’re absolutely correct!” 

That drew a surprised chuckle from Tony, “Of course, I’m correct. I would know about myself, wouldn’t I?”

“Yes, well, _Tony_ , would you like to go out for a cup of coffee with me?”

“I actually have to rush for a meeting with stiff, boring, old men in preposterous clothing as soon as we reach Boston. However, I think I can meet up for lunch, if that suits you?” 

“That’s perfect!”  
Right then Bucky leaned towards them, “Hey asshats, if you’re done with your flirting, I would like to draw your attention to the fact that we have reached Boston and I would like to get out so I can go pee.” 

“Bucky has a phobia of using train bathrooms, Tony”, Steve mock whispered. 

“Yes, Steve, please tell him about your irrational fear of furbies, while you’re at it.”  
At this, Tony nodded sagely and said,  
“On the contrary, that’s a very rational fear and Steve’s a smart man to be scared of those little devil creatures.The only people not scared of them are the weird ones who are scared of using train bathrooms.”

“Yes! Finally, someone gets it!” 

Bucky squinted at them and shook his head, “Stevie, you have somehow managed to ask out a person as absurd as you. I’m getting out. Feel free to come with me or die on the tracks.”

Tony looked down at his phone to find multiple messages from Rhodey and Nat inquiring after the status of the picture that started it all. 

_**Tony: expect the picture around three. you know, AFTER my date with Hot-guy-adonis, whose name, btw, is Steve.”  
Tony: oh and sourpatch, i was right. the other guy turned out to be his best friend**_

_**Nat: i want the entire story as soon as possible** _

_**Rhodey: hold on wtf just happened here?????????!!!!!!!!  
Rhodey: did you ask him out???  
Rhodey: you have that much courage!!!???  
Rhodey: TONY  
Rhodey: ANTHONY EDWARD STARK I NEED ANSWERS! PUT ME OUT OF MY CURIOSITY YOU ASS!!**_  
***

**Author's Note:**

> To all you lovely people who have taken the time to read this and comment on it, and also those who have asked for a sequel, I see you and I'm infinitely thankful to you. The overwhelming response that I've gotten on this fic makes my day so much better.  
> Having said that, I would like to add they I won't be doing a sequel. I wrote something akin to a continuation. However, I'm not pleased with it's writing or even it's story, for that matter.  
> I never meant for this to be anything but a one shot and I'm so glad some of you wanted more of it. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, but, I wouldn't want any of you to read something I, myself don't like.


End file.
